Try Something New
by StoriesFromEngland
Summary: RE-UPLOADED WITH SLIGHT CHANGES! Slightly AU! Set once Emma is back in Storybrooke but who has made it through the portal with her. How will her life change now she is back with her family. Will a happy ending ever happen for her or will she have her heart broken again?
1. Chapter 1

She could feel pulling from every direction, her head was spinning, she could only make out colours not shapes. Will this even work? Will this get me back to Henry? What's Cora planning to do now? The questions repeatedly swan around in her head. The pulling seemed to be gradually slowing down, her eyes began to focus and then it happened, she crashed into the desk in the sheriff station. She was back. Back to Storybrooke. Back to Henry.

* * *

Emma frantically started looking around, her yes still blurry causing Emma to struggle to see clearly, as her vision cleared she could see a hand to her right. She rushed over, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was…Mary Margaret…Mom she corrected in her head she reminded herself that she really needed to get used to that. Emma helped her to sit up

'Are you okay?' she asked her, leaning her back against the desk

'I guess, head hurts but apart from that, I'm good, you?' Mary Margaret asked more worried about her daughters' wellbeing than her own

'Fine'

'So we're back?' Mary Margaret smiled

'Yeah, I guess' Emma struggled to be as optimistic as Mary Margaret was, when deep down Emma knew that something wasn't right.

'Who else made it or is it just us?'

'It's not just you' they heard a voice say, looking behind them they saw that it was Mulan who was helping Aurora to stand, who looked to be still in shock. Emma smiled a sigh of relief that they were okay and was glad to see their faces but there was one person who she wished she had seen, as if reading her mind Mulan asked

'Where's Hook? I know I saw him with the compass so I just thought…'

'He threw the compass to me' Aurora explained whilst showing them all the compass that was hanging around her wrist 'I guess he figured that he wouldn't make it but wanted us to, wanted you to Emma' Aurora gave Emma a knowing look, laced with sadness. They had all seen Emma and Hook gravitating towards each other whilst in the Enchanted Forest.

'Oh' Emma sighed. He didn't come through with us. He wanted me, well all of us to make it here and yet again risked his life for me, and this was after I chained him to a tree and then left him up a beanstalk with a giant. Maybe I was wrong about him? Maybe I should have taken a chance on him? Maybe he isn't the bad, evil pirate people make him out to be? No stop, what's done is done, I can't change that, I just wish I got to say thank you. She thought.

'Emma are you…?' Mary Margaret asked

'Yeah I'm fine, at least us four made it and Cora didn't' she tried her best to offer them a convincing smile but somehow didn't think that she managed it.

'Actually, I did make it through' all their heads whipped around to that familiar voice, shock on all of their faces.

'You…how did you..?' Emma stumbled over her words in utter shock

'Now now Emma, are you not glad to see me here in your precious Storybrooke?'

* * *

In another part of town Gold felt energy surge through him. Magic. It was unmistakeable. Someone had found a way through, no not just one person, he could feel the energy of at least four maybe five, it was hard to tell, magic is still so unpredictable here. So Gold made his way to see Regina, the only other person that he knew of that would be able to sense a portal opening.

'Gold' she curtly nodded as she let him into her house

'You know why I'm here'

'I felt it too, though I don't know where or how it has opened or…'

'Who has come through it' he added

'Exactly' she said as she paced up and down 'How many did you feel?' she asked nervously

'Four or five, it's not an exact science'

'But only Emma &amp; Mary Margaret went through!' she exclaimed

'I know that dearie so who else has come to this land…oh I get it you think that it's her, you think that your mother is here don't you' he smirked knowing just how to get to Regina

'No it's impossible I just don't like not being in charge and knowing what is happening'

'And…'

'And I just want Henry to be safe' she finally admitted

'Well then I suggest we find out who it is and fast or else your boy may be in danger'

* * *

'We need to get out of here and quick' Emma told everyone, panic unmistakeable in her voice

'Emma?' Mary Margaret asked

'Well what do you think is going to happen if we stay here, I don't want anyone to get hurt!' she explained

'Emma I'm sure none of us will get hurt' Mulan tried to reassure her

'We may not but he will' she said inclining her head to where Hook sat, looking as relaxed as ever and not showing any signs of the fact that his life was in danger.

'Oh don't mind me love, I can look after myself' he smirked

'No you can't! What do you think is going to happen once Gold, I mean Rumplestiltskin finds out that you're here?'

Hook rose up out of his seat and walked towards her slowly 'Well you know I have been waiting hundreds of years to finally see him again'

'Yes for revenge and I don't want you…I mean I don't want anyone getting hurt, It's my job to protect everyone, I am still the sheriff' she could see Hook was about to bite back with some witty retort but at that moment Mary Margaret decided to chime in

'Well what do you suppose we do with him? And Aurora and Mulan?'

'Okay give me a second' Emma paced the small room thinking of different solutions to their current predicament 'We can get Aurora and Mulan a room at Granny's, if that's okay with you two?' Emma added

'Sure that's fine' Aurora smiled, not fully knowing what Granny's was

'Can't you just get Hook a room as well?' Mulan asked

'No it's too dangerous, once Gold realises you came back with us, he will search the other rooms to see if anyone else did.'

'I have an idea' Aurora said shyly, we all looked at her waiting for her to explain, 'Okay so me and Mulan will be staying at Granny's correct?' Emma nodded 'Well then even if this Gold person does search the other rooms he won't find anything and won't suspect a thing because why would you split us all up. So until he figures out that Hook is with us couldn't he just stay with you?'

'I don't like that plan' Mary Margaret told them 'It's too risky Emma'

'But it does make sense at least this way, I could keep an eye on him' Emma didn't want to admit it out loud but she was more than happy to be having Hook stay with her.

'Looks like it's settled then, let's go home shall we darling' Hook winked and headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hook wait!' Emma shouted, he was in too much of a hurry to be thinking things through 'You can't come with us to take them to Granny's, you need to wait in the alley behind here okay?' she told him

'Whatever you say, but you shouldn't be so worried about Rumpelstiltskin finding us, he's no match for me'

'So I suppose your hand just fell off did it! No I don't think so! He cut it off so just shut up and wait for us here, we'll be as quick as we can!' she told him, _eurgh why does he get to me so much? _she thought to herself

* * *

'Come on then guys, let's go' Mary Margaret said, leading the way to Granny's. They walked in and waited at the desk for Granny or Ruby to come out

'How can I help…Snow?' Ruby exclaimed 'Granny come quick!' she shouted as she embraced Mary Margaret into a hug

'What? What is it?' Granny asked as she came round the corner holding a crossbow

'Granny put that down, it's Emma and Snow they're back!' Ruby smiled

'My God, it is good to see you both, does Charming &amp; Henry know?' she asked

'Not yet' Emma told her 'We're going there next but we need a room for these two, this is Aurora and this is Mulan, they helped us find a way home and came through the portal with us.'

'Nice to meet you both' Granny smiled 'Wait Aurora, yes I recognise your name, isn't your mother Briar Rose?'

'Yes that's right, my mother was put under the sleeping curse by Maleficent and then she did the same to me'

'Ah yes I remember hearing about that, terrible shame to happen to the both of you, well it's good to have you here, you too Mulan, so a room each or sharing one?'

'I think sharing for now' Mulan told her. Emma was glad she said that and could see the relief on Aurora's face, she was still having the nightmares occasionally and hated waking up alone.

'Okay well if you two are okay here, we should be getting home but we'll see you all tomorrow' Emma told them and held the door open waiting for Mary Margaret to finish saying goodbye to Ruby.

'Wow today has been eventful' Mary Margaret told her as they walked back across the street

'Not just today, this whole experience has…thank you by the way'

'What for?' she asked, grabbing Emma's arm to stop her from walking, and turned to face her

'For everything back there, you know looking out for me and caring about me enough to be worried and just everything really' Emma felt like she was useless at these conversations and didn't know why she had started it.

'Well you know, what are mothers for' Mary Margaret smiled

'Yeah I guess you're right' agreed Emma

'I know it's hard Emma, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand, this' she indicated between the two of them 'well all of this really' she added looking around the streets of Storybrooke 'it's a lot for anyone to take in and wrap their heads around but just know this I'm not going anywhere and neither is your father.'

Emma didn't know what came over her but she pulled Mary Margaret into a hug and could sense her shock that she had initiated it first but just to hear her say those words meant so much to Emma.

* * *

'Ah Miss Swan, I see you and your mother have made it back safely'

'Gold and…Regina? Why are you two out walking together?' Mary Margaret asked confused

'We felt magic, a portal to be exact and, well look at that, here you two are, back safe and sound, however did you manage it?' Regina asked, not like she cared that they were back, she'd be quite happy if they had stayed in their old land

'A portal' Mary Margaret told her but didn't want to disclose all the details to her, at least just not yet.

'So did anyone else come back with you?' Gold asked and Mary Margaret could feel Emma tense up next to her, so she tried to give her a subtle hint to relax by squeezing her hand but Gold noticed anyway

'Actually two people did' smiled Mary Margaret

'Yes Aurora, she was a princess and Mulan, a warrior, they are both staying at Granny's' Emma told them both but was mainly directing it to Gold

'Well I'm sure they won't mind a visit' Regina smirked and went to walk towards Granny's

'Yes I'm sure they won't, tomorrow! But I think that they both need some sleep tonight, as do we, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading home' Mary Margaret explained stepping in front of her

'Very well, come on Gold' Regina said turning around 'We still have some business to discuss' but he didn't move, he just stared at Emma who refused to give any emotion away in her face.

'So it was just the both of you and those two women staying at Granny's?'

'That's right' Mary Margaret nodded 'Why?'

'Just curious dearie' and with that he and Regina skulked off towards his shop. Mary Margaret pulled Emma alongside her as they walked the long way back to the station

'He knows we're lying, he knows someone else came through' Emma snapped

'Even if he does, he has no way of knowing who it is. Hook will be safe Emma, don't worry'

'Don't worry, that's the best you've got!'

'Emma, listen to me, you know I'm not Hook's biggest fan but I can see how important it is for you to keep him safe from Gold so I promise I will do my best to help'

'Thank you'

'Now let's go take your pirate home shall we?' laughed Mary Margaret

'He's not my pirate' Emma replied firmly but the hint of a smile was creeping onto her face.

Hook was watching the exchange between Emma, Snow, Gold and Regina and couldn't help but think to himself that _'there he is, I can see him standing right there in the middle of the street. He wouldn't suspect an attack now, the element of surprise is on my side. I could end him now, carry out my revenge but something is stopping me. Something is keeping me in this alley, no not something, someone. Damn it why must she have this effect on me, I can't let this one woman change what I came here to do. No just because I'm not taking my revenge now doesn't mean that it won't happen soon. Yes that's right Rumpelstiltskin you will regret the day you crossed me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Right guys, this story is slightly AU. This is because I starting writing and publishing it when season 2 was still airing, before Mary Margaret &amp; Emma got back to Storybrooke, this means that it doesn't follow the shows story line as I had written most of it before the rest of the season aired. I took the story down to tweak a few things that I wasn't happy with and am now re-posting it, that is why it's different to the show so I don't need nasty messages saying that my story makes no sense. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

None of them spoke on the way back, not even Hook. Emma was expecting some wise crack, witty remarks but nothing. They finally came up to the apartment building, this was it, Emma was about to be reunited with her son and she couldn't wait, she had missed him so much

'You ready?' Mary Margaret asked taking her daughters hand

'Yeah' Emma smiled and headed up towards their home. They walked up the stairs and Emma grabbed the handle to open the door, when she felt a hand tighten around her arm

'I shouldn't be a part of this, this is your family reunion, and I'd just get in the way' Hook said

'Don't be silly' Mary Margaret told him 'We need to keep you safe'

'And you will, I'll wait out here until one of you comes to get me'

'No you won't, you'll go find Gold' Emma said pulling her arm out of his grip

'I promise you Emma, I will be right here' Emma looked into Hook's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth, she knew she could trust him.

* * *

'Right kid come on let's get you to bed' David yawned from inside the apartment

'Come on gramps ten more minutes' Henry whined and at that moment, they both heard a key in the apartment door and it swung open, David looked at Henry and then back up to the door where he saw his wife and daughter walk in.

'MOM!' Henry shouted running into Emma's arms

'Snow' David smiled

'Charming' she said as she embraced him in a hug

'How did you get back? Where was you? What happened? Are you okay?' Henry said rushing his words out

'Woah slow down kid, we can talk about that tomorrow, it's late, shouldn't you be in bed?' Emma smiled

'I was just going but…'

'I know kid but I'm not going anywhere, I promise you'

'Okay mom' he smiled 'night guys'

'Night Henry' they all shouted

'erm I'll be right back guys, I just want to tuck him in' Emma told her parents

'Okay' Snow smiled

'I can't believe I finally got you back, you and my daughter, this doesn't seem real. I've missed you so much Snow, I love you' David told her then pulled her close to him

'I know I love you too, you'd be proud of Emma…' she said then began to tell him all about what dangers they had faced whilst back there. Once she had finished Emma walked down the stairs and sat on the chair opposite them. David wanted to run over there and hug her and tell her how much she means to him but he knew that it would just scare her away and truth be told he was slightly jealous of how Snow had had chance to bond with her but he hadn't yet.

'I've just been hearing about what happened with you guys over there, I'm proud of you proud of you both'

'Oh that was nothing, after battling a dragon anything's a piece of cake'

'WHAT?' David asked, the tone of surprise evident in his voice

'You never told me that?' Snow was as surprised as her husband

'Oh well yeah, the day the curse broke, Gold…Rumpelstiltskin told me and Regina that we needed to get some sort of potion to help save Henry's life. So I fought a dragon and killed it then got the potion before Rumpelstiltskin double crossed us.'

'You actually killed a dragon, here, in Storybrooke?' Snow asked

'Yeah' Emma said and turned to David 'It was actually with your sword'

He couldn't hide the feelings of pure pride and happiness on his face. None of them spoke for a while but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

'Emma, listen, I'm not as good at this as your mother but we love you and are always here for you and Henry and we know you're not just going to start calling us Mom and Dad overnight but maybe you could start calling us by our real names and not our Storybrooke ones?' David asked nervously, she considered it for a moment

'Yeah I think I can do that' Emma smiled 'Snow and David'

'How did you know it was still David and not Charming?' he asked her

'I have read Henry's book'

'Oh Charming there's one more thing we have to tell you, I kind of left some things out of the story' Snow told him nervously 'Well I know I told you Aurora and Mulan came back with us and are at Granny's but there's someone else, someone who will have to stay here with us'

'Well come on who is it?' he asked, the way they looked between each other, he knew they were keeping a lot more from him than they let on

'Hook' Emma sighed

'Hook?' David repeated 'As in…'

'Captain Hook, yeah, but before you get all angry and protective he has to stay here so I' she saw the look Snow was giving her 'I mean so that we can look after him, Gold wants revenge and Hook saved our lives time and time again, I'm not about to let him die'

'But what about Henry?' James asked

'Henry will be safe and if it came down to it, you know I would always protect my son over anyone else'

David paused for a moment then sighed 'Well where is he then?'

Emma walked to the door to bring Hook in but when she opened it she couldn't see him.

'Hook? Hook?'

'Right here lass' he said, getting up from the stairs where he had been sitting

'I thought you had gone to gone to find Rumpelstiltskin' she sighed in relief

'I made a promise to you that I wouldn't' he said, his face inches from hers, she took a step back and opened the door wider to let him pass by her. His arm brushed passed hers and sent shivers down her spine. He felt it too as Emma noticed that he looked at her out the corner of his eye and smirked. Emma shook her head and closed the door following him inside

'Ah this must be the infamous Prince Charming' he said 'and of course Snow, always a pleasure' Hook knew exactly what he was doing, he was just trying to get a rise out of David.

'Hook' Emma warned

'I don't like the idea of you staying here' David said taking a step towards the pirate 'I don't trust you but from what I can gather you have been a great help to my family and are part of the reason why I have them back but I'm warning you now, if you do anything to hurt even one hair on any of their heads, it won't just be Rumpelstiltskin after you, you got that?'

'Aye aye' Hook smirked 'Speaking of family, where is that son of yours Emma, I've been dying to meet him'

'Henry is in bed and I do not want you spending time with him, he was raised by the evil queen he doesn't need any more bad influences around him' she told him, setting him straight.

'Touchy subject I see…anyway where shall we be sleeping?' he asked, adding a wink at the end directed towards Emma

'If you think for one second that…'

'David!' Emma and Snow both shouted

'I can handle this don't worry' Emma told her dad before turning to face Hook 'I will be sleeping upstairs with my son and you will be sleeping down here on the couch' she said pointing to where he will sleep.

'And Snow and I are just in that room, literally two feet away from you so I can keep my eye on you'


End file.
